Zero
Zero is a character from the role playing forum Brotherhood of Darkness. He is a fun loving smart-ass who will joke around with just about anyone, regardless of who they are, often leading him into trouble. He also loved heights, and will often stop at a random planet, don Orbital Drop Assault Powered Armor, and fall to its surface for a adrenalin rush. Personality Zero is a smart ass joker, always trying to get a rise out of someone. He is one of those people who like to live like like its the last day he has to live. He loves food and will eat just about anything set in front of him without hesitation. Zero has a habit of being a womanizer, which has nearly gotten him into trouble as him joking around. Early History Born Gray Rumo on Corellia, he is the older brother of Akira Rumo, a Jedi currently with the Mandalorians. He was a trouble maker as a kid, even well into his teens, earning street rep thanks to his speed and strength. He remembers when the Jedi took his little sister, Akira, and as such dislikes most force users, thinking them as "Child Stealers." Zero was 5 when the Jedi came for Akira. At the time, he didn’t understand why strangers were taking her away, but he knew that his family was sad at loosing their then only daughter. Zero’s family bought a farm and moved out of the city they were in a few short months later. The reason for the move was to keep Zero away from other children who knew that Akira was taken away by the Jedi. They would make fun of Zero, who would then beat them up. Things didn’t change much over the next couple of years. Zero would be regarded as an outcast by most, usually spending time by his self and not socializing with others. One girl, Miki Hawke, would continuously try to break him out of his solitary shell, usually to no avail. It wasn’t until Zero was 10 that any real progress was made. Miki’s family was a family of martial artists, and Miki brought him here to see if venting on a combat dummy would help him out. It was also the first day Zero came to their house/dojo that he found out about Miki. She was a shy girl to everyone save Zero, who she would always defend in words when someone talked bad about him or his family. The plan worked, and Zero began to open up to the world, and even regularly trained at the dojo. Working as a farmer strengthened his body, and with training at the dojo, as well as street fighting, which showed in his combat style, pronounced his reflexes. By the age of 14, Zero was a fair martial artists, and a regular at the dojo. Miki’s family usually chose Zero to help them out with younger students. Him and Miki slowly became closer to each other, but no one confessed to the other. At the age of 15, Zero witness the murder of his family, who had a farm on the outskirts of a small town, by a pack of raiders. His mother, father, and two younger siblings were killed, and he only survived by hiding in a closet. Miki was always at his side, helping him get through this great impact on Zero’s life. The trauma on his mental health was great, and he began to crack and enter a second solitary shell. When news that the raiders were found and killed, Zero didn’t know what to think, until some stolen possessions were returned. The revenge came two months after his family was killed. Less than a year later, he rid himself of his name, burned down his house, and, with nothing left, called himself Zero. A couple of days after that, Zero caught a ride off planet, which led him to Coruscant. Over the next four years, Zero found out that the person he caught a ride to Coruscant with was one of the co-owners of Cerberus Corp. and befriended him. He served as a mechanic, enforcer, engineer, pilot and designer, and gained knowledge in all sorts of ships and works, and was given the first Normandy-Class Stealth Star Yacht/M, dubbed the SSV Normandy in honor of the very first prototype civilian vessel. Zero, like most new workers, started at the bottom rung with Cerberus, even if he was friends with Zora Octavarium, the owner of Cerberus Corporation and the man who he rode with.. Because he was strong in body and mind, Zero began work as an enforcer to people who owed debt to the company. Despite his young age, only 16, he was learned to be feared by those who owed the company. At the age of 17, Zero was given his first ship by Zora, which was a light freighter, and Zero began his self-training as a mechanic and pilot. He was taught how to pilot his craft by Goron Nathinra, the Vice President for Cerberus. Mechanical work came with experience. A year later, Zero worked himself up into being a designer for ships. He was working close with Zora and Goron to design Hawk-Class Fast Attack Scout/Interceptor Airspeeder. He was also the one to pilot the prototype, which he nearly died in when the reactor went critical. Zero was lucky to jump out and land in a lake. The next day, everyone, including Zero, was laughing about the experience. When he was 19, Zero Joined the Republic as a marine Sergeant, and was stationed aboard the Leonidas-Class Ground Assault Carrier Spirit of Fire, then off on his first and only mission with the republic. For the next 5 years, Zero was in the outer rim regions. This five year time period was the hardest five years of Zero's, and the rest of the Spirit of Fire's life. What was suppose to be a simple mapping experience for a year or two turned into a five year fight for the lives, testing everyone's ability to fight in space, land, and an internal fight against each other and oneselves. 5 Years The first year went smoothly, mapping out the fringes of the unknown regions, and cooling off rioting planets that threatened more than that single planet. The captain of the Spirit of Fire, James Cutter, took initiative by helping out whomever needed it. By helping one planet, the Spirit was able to get a advance training facility installed in one of the cargo bays, complete with a blaster range as well as a high tech gym and sparing droids. One planet specifically, was decimated from years of past war, and still was. No one was able to give the name of the planet, for they lost the knowledge of it, at least the group that contacted the Spirit of Fire. The group that contacted them were good with weapons and technology, but didn’t know the ways of old. Captain James Cutter sent down four thousand men to help win the war for these technologically advance people, who were being invaded. Zero led the marines, fighting with the then Private John Forge. During the 12 weeks of near-nonstop war, only four hundred men were killed, which was unfortunate, but the republic team considered themselves lucky to not have lost much more than that. As a way of thanks for fending off the invaders, the people of the planet modified the Spirit of Fire with the above modifications. The second year was where all hell broke loose. The hyperdrive malfunctioned almost catastrophically, shooting the carrier into the deepest parts of the unknown regions and erasing the navicomputer. Zero was among the technicians working on the hyperdrive, and didn’t rest once, even when a fire sprouted and threatened to engulf him. It was hard work, but him and a dozen other technicians were able to stop the ship. 30 hours on nonstop work led them to a forested planet. Not trusting to use the hyperdrive until it was fully repaired, a small marine team consisting of 8 men and led by Zero, were sent down to the planet. This was a search party to see if there were any sentient species who would offer help and tell them where they were. The bad luck didn’t stop there. Deep in atmosphere, at about middle cloud cover, sensor systems went out. Thinking it was just a glitch, the shuttle continued deeper into the atmosphere, heading for the forest below. When the shuttle hit the lower cloud cover, all systems were mysteriously shut down. Everything was fried, or worst. The shuttle was disabled, being turned into a flying brick with wings. It took mere minutes for it to crash into the forest canopy. Two men died on impact with the tree cover, everyone else sustaining wounds of various states. Zero and one other marine, an Echani man named William, or Will for short, sustained the least grievous wounds and went in search for food while three of the remaining four made camp. The last one died that night: internal bleeding that wouldn’t stop. Swords and knives were the only weapons the marines could use, and even the blasters wouldn’t work on this planet. Zero had a basic layout of where they were: an island with multiple smaller islands in the area, maybe 5-6 hundred square kilometers total. He got this from their crash landing, and he also had an idea where they landed, and where a blue lake was. Zero and Will decided to go and find the lake, as it could provide them with drinkable water and perhaps even food. It took a few hours to reach the lake, which was crisp, cool, and very blue. Using an old took Will had for testing water, which used no technology, The duo tested the water to find that it was good to drink. Just to be safe, the duo boiled the water, ridding it of any possible contaminants, let it cool for an hour, then had their first drink of the planet’s water. To Zero, it was some of the best water he had ever had. Ecstatic, the two marines hurried back to their camp before night could fall. Upon returning, the two were stunned to find out that it was wrecked horribly, and the blood, body parts, and random armor pieces showed that everyone was killed and mauled horribly. Taking undamaged swords, knives, and other tools, the now duo team began to head for the large mountain, taking their helmets, which would work to shield them from any rain fall, and general protection, even if their HUD’s didn’t function. Zero found the nights beautiful on this planet: everyone was lit up like it was Christmas Night. Will agreed with this beauty, and drew the nature on a pad of paper he always carried with him. After Will died, Zero kept this pad with him at all timed during his stay on the planet, and always close by when he was rescued. He keeps it even to this day. It took the team three days to reach the foot of the tall mountain, and another day to ascend it. Rations running low, Zero and Will decided to get beyond the tree line and into the coolness its height brought. Will Decided to call the mountain Kurkage, in honor of the lover he lost now they were lost on some planet. Zero decided to call the planet Twilight, because the ocean, jungle, and sky looked beautiful to him as the sun set and rose. Every morning for the next month, the duo would wake up at dawn from the cave they slept in, hiked town to the forest to gather wood for that day and night, and hunted. During the day, the two told stories, or, more often than not, sparred. Will taught Zero how to move like an Echani warrior, and Zero showed the other some martial arts he knew. A total time of a month and a half on Twilight passed before the duo encountered their first dangerous form of wildlife: a massive feline-like creature, this one being nearly 24 feet long, nose to tail, and nearly eight high at the shoulder. Despite their best efforts to fend off the beast, it put up a massive fight, and wounded Will horribly, slashing his face and chest open, but stabbed the creature in its massive head. Will died that night in Zero’s arms, and, at dawn, burned his body, then left the camp, taking Will’s massive claymore-like blade. For the next half month, Zero traversed the Island, never resting for more than a couple of hours. He survived by eating the plants and animals he found, making a fire when he cooked meat. It was hard for him for a while, but then he became use, and it no longer bothered him. A month after Will’s death, Zero found the first sapient humanoids. He came across a small enough village, but remained hidden from the people so he could study them for a day or so. These People were a warrior people, and often fought, and sometimes killed, each other quickly. He also discovered that these people were cannibalistic, and ate those they killed. Zero, when he saw this, took off as fast as he could from the cannibal village, and went towards the coast, which seemed to be the safest place to be around. Unlike most worlds, the Ocean here was freshwater, not saltwater, making it safe to drink after it was purified. It was drinkable without the need to purify it, but gives anyone diarrhea. Zero found this out the hard way the first time he decided to drink unpurified water. Half a month later, a tribe of natives similar to the ones he studied before fell onto a sleeping Zero. The man managed to kill some of the natives, but was eventually knocked out and taken to the village. For a month, the tribe males tortured Zero, yelled at him in their native tongue, and nearly brought the man death. Females raped him nearly every night, which was severely painful for him, as their genealogy didn’t match up: They couldn’t get pregnant from him, but felt all the pleasure. Zero felt all pain and no pleasure during these long nights. There was only one humane villager who, when no one was around, helped heal Zero with herbs from around the area. This female named Hirakose would rub them around Zero’s body, which soothed the pain, and closed the wounds. Without her help, Zero would hold much more and larger scars than he has now. After a month of being tortured, raped, and abused, Hirakose freed Zero, gave him clothes and a sword. Zero donned the clothes, and slaughtered the entire village, save Hirakose. After the slaughter, Hirakose reveled that she knew basic, and that she wasn’t native to these people, or this island. There were technologically advance people on the mainland, and they shunned people to this island as a death sentence. Hirakose was the first in centuries, as she was framed by her noble family. These two stuck together for the next two months, helping each other out and generally getting to know each other, but never intimately. Hirakose knew that their genealogy didn’t work with each other. However, Hirakose still found herself in love with the human. The two made a good team when it came to combat. Hirakose was well training in hand-to-hand combat, as well as bladed weapons. Both she and Zero passed knowledge of combat to each other as they traveled with each other. Their time together, though, was short lived. Hirakose and Zero fell under attack by deadly feline-like creature which killed Will. Together, the duo attacked the creature, and nearly took it down, but it held a surprise. Spikes rose from its back and nearly stabbed Zero. Hirakose pushed him out of the way and died to save Zero. In a fit of rage and sorrow, Zero killed the beast with his massive sword. Like Will, Hirakose died in Zero’s arms, her last words to him was the fateful words of ones love for another. Alone again, Zero gave Hirakose a warriors funeral, and departed for the mountain at the center of the island. It took him a week to reach it, where he remained for his last month on the island. On the last day on the island, Zero awoke to the sounds of fighters, shuttles, and a massive craft. High above the island, Spirit of Fire floated, dispensing all flyable crafts, including all eight Titan Dropships, just to find the survivor of the original shuttle to the planet. Among the Republic ships were alien crafts, no doubt lending their ways to shield the Republic craft from the hazardous world. Zero made a signal fire, and was found by a shuttle. The largest escort of ships brought the shuttle to the Leonidas carrier, and even if Zero was the only survivor, the crew was ecstatic. Zero was on the planet for several months before help rescued him, and give him proper treatment for his mild mental and physical conditions he received from the planet. Being trapped on the planet toned Zero's body and massively increased his reaction time, speed, and strength. The good news was that the hyperdrive, with help from the locals, was repaired. Some of the locals also decided to join the crew, which their help was greatly thanked for. Spirit of Fire remained above the planet fore nearly 4 months before taking off, that time being used to test the hyperdrive, and how the modifications to it worked. As soon as everything was checked out, the ship shot off into hyperspace, hopefully on its trip back to known space. The third year of being in the unknown regions was easier for Zero. The trip towards republic space was slow and steady, with stops periodically to check the nearest system, and to check the hyperdrive. On one such stop, Spirit of Fire picked up a distress beacon from a nearby planet. This one was in a massive civil war, which the ship was pulled into, almost literally. Six months battle was what the crew faced while on this planet. They were paid by the loosing side to fight for them, which was paid in with republic credits, somehow obtained. This was only false hope, as the crew was still far from republic space. Many battles took place in metropolitan areas, so traps were numerous. Many marines were killed, but Zero’s time spent on Twilight was welled used here, and the war was won with the Republic’s help. Unfortunately, more than half the marines died during this civil war. The side that won, seeing this as a weakness, turned on their helpers. They were bombed back to the stone age quickly, and the Spirit of Fire went on its way, leaving a burning planet behind to rot. The fourth year was more of a waiting game, with much of the crew being kept in sleeper cells. Zero was one of the 4000 people kept awake, mainly for security and keeping track of problems with the hyperdrive, which was damaged during the earlier campaign. It didn’t cause any problems, thankfully, but it was better to be safe than sorry. During this time, Zero put many hours into the gym and training rooms, keeping his body in top shape despite his boredom. He also caught up on reading, which he missed, and, with his memory, now nearly perfect, memorized some Republic history, as well as combat styles held in the database. There were days where Zero spent endless time training and working out, sometimes getting no sleep at all. His body was use to the abuse of what happened years ago, and sometimes Zero felt that repercussion, but it just forced him to work harder. The fifth and final year spent in the unknown regions was where Zero gained his two lightsabers, and the coordinates for arriving in known space. A force user was found alive on a oceanic world. This man claimed he was once a Jedi, which were, as he put it, all killed off. Even though he was deemed insane, Cutter let the man on board. This was a very bad decision, as the Jedi began to kill of the crew, mainly the marines, and whomever was close to him. Zero tricked him to come to a hanger, where the two fought hard and bitterly. Zero was nearly killed when he sustained wounds from the Jedi’s blue lightsabers, but Zero managed to get one of his lightsabers, cut off the mans hand, stab him through the heart, catch the second airborne saber, and remove the mans head. Zero claimed his prize: two midnight blue lightsabers and the coordinates to known space. Zero spent the month it took to get to known space in bacta, healing his wounds from the fight. Once back into known space, they found Ash Lightning, picked him up from some random planet. This decision was made because Cutter knew Ash from years ago, and wanted to help out the young warrior. From there, they went back to Coruscant, where Ash died at the hands of the Empire. Cutter, and Zero, couldn’t feel sorry for the Ki, as the man was asking for it. Together, Cutter and Zero broke away from the Empire, forging retirement and payment so they could be free with the Spirit of fire, crew, and all that they owned. With that, They Became known as the Black Knights. Cutter had Zero be the leader, and him as the advisor, as Cutter had a feeling that Zero would do much better that Cutter could ever whish to do. Zero made contact with Cerberus Corporation to say he was back from his mission, but has yet to meet back up with them. Zora Octavarium, the President of Cerberus Corp. has informed Zero about the Republic becoming the Empire, and has agreed to wait until there is time to meet, and also about the formation of the Federation. Zora has also agreed to wait until things slow down until he and Zero meet. Zero now is part of the Federation, and leader of the fully instated Black Knights, which consists of the survivors of the Spirit of Fire. Federation Life Zero was well welcomed into the ranks of the Federation, and agreed to let them use whatever ships and items the Black Knights had. His pay grade went up considerably, and he was sent on his first mission: to take down a nearby pirate base. It was a cakewalk, and and not long after that mission was completed, led a fighting force to capture a planet that no longer wanted to be with the empire. Being a ground mission, Zero led the ground forces to victory, but right afterwords when he was looking at a large news update, left for Nsr Shaddaa, where the Black Knights were in battle, allied with the Mandalorian forces against the Empire. Zero arrived after teh battle was over, and assisted with the clean up, the Black Knights able to quickly with the Mandalorian's and Jedi's. After nearly a week of hard labor, Zero went back to the Federation to awate a new job. Zero decided to take some leave after that, and with some push from Gaia, went to Chinine. She never told him why, but he found out soon enough. Zero was met with a man named Zilfer, who Zero vaugly knew use to be a sith lord, but because of the mandalorians around, trusted the man to no longer have ties with the Empire. Early on, Zilfer put Zero though a number of tests, which he passed, one with more difficulty than the other. After these were done, Zero took the Trial of Shadows, and finally forgave himself for surviving all the past events. From there, Zilfer taught Zero Telekenesis and Mind Trick, which came easy to him, thanks to the Rumo's Force Comprehension. After the days events over with, Zero began planning his next move. Weapons and Items Over the years, Zero has accumilated many different typres of weapons, armor, and other items. Some were bought, others stolen, and some are trophies taken from bodies that have proven to be very hard to kill. Zero is known for using many different bladed weapons, mainly swords and throwing daggers seemingly invisible when he wears a specialised armored chest-and-back piece. Zero's newest weapon is a enourmous blade which is called the Feather Blade. The name was rightly given as it weighs no more than 12 pounds. In truth, this blade is made up of six smaller ones: A large double edged broadsword, a hollowed longsworded, two longswords with a toothy cutting edge, and two large dagger-like swords that fold up like a swiss knife. When combined, the broadsword serves as the core, guard, and hilt of the sword, the hollowed sword forms the edge, the longswords form the back, and the daggers guard the hilts of the three longswords, as well as provide support and hold the other blades in place. The Feather Blade was found on Gaia, Zero's new living ship, and the ship explained to Zero that when she was still relatively new to the galaxy, the blades were formed from her cells and a super strong and light alloy with characteristics of beskar (able to block lightsabers and blaster bolts), and that when the ship was linked up someone, the blade becomes theirs and theirs alone to wield, and Gaia can provide added support in a fight. Zero assumes the six blades are held together by the force of Gaia, as Zero as Gaia are linked together, and the Feather Blade is a part of Gaia. The Feather Blade as it is a part of the Gaia allows its owner to see the battlefield as Gaia feels it. When used, the Feather Blade, Gaia, and the owner form a battlemeld which the Gaia provides the knowledge of the battlefield, the sword manipulates the Force and the owner commands. If any one of the three are removed from the process the ability can not be achieved, making it so that only Zero could fully wield the Blade. Zero is also known for using blasters in a fight, as well as donning Orbital Drop Powered Assault Armor. Zero Personal Items: *Gaia Ship *Customized Mandalorian Armor *Custom Orbital Drop Power Assault Armor *Normandy-Class Stealth Star Yacht Normandy *Gaia Ship *Feather Blade *Throwing Daggers and knives *2 Blue Lightsabers *CAS Liger *ICWS blaster rifle *2 DC 15s sidearm blaster pistols